Life In The Fairy Tail Guild
by Happyteehee
Summary: Short stories with the reader, that means you, and the awesome cast of Fairy Tail! ReaderXVarious! The reader is a girl, by the way. ;D
1. Happy Days

**Ahaha...Not very romantic, but I'll get there! Just wanted to start with the classical brawl in the guild, hehe ^^**  
**Hope you guys will enjoy these stories!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail or the characters nor you! (If I did own Fairy Tail it probably wouldn't be as awesome as it already is :D)**

* * *

«Oh yeah? »  
«YEAH! »  
«PERVY! »  
«DUMBASS! »  
You glanced in the direction of the Fire Mage and the Ice Mage fighting for the hundredth time that day, you 'tsk'ed' and continued your interrupted chat with Cana Alberona.  
"They sure know how to be loud, huh?" you said and grinned at your friend who was busy chugging down her 3 barrel.  
"Yeah, they're so stupid. _They_ are the perfect reason why I don't hook-up with anyone in this guild. I love them all, but romance? Nah, hardly thinks so." Cana said and winked at you.  
"Haha, yeah! But, the guys here aren't bad looking, though. Just look at Natsu and Gray, I mean; come on," you leaned closer and whispered "they're hot! And cool. Hah, did you see what I did there?  
I totally made Gr-oomph!"  
Before you could even finish the sentence your face was pressed down on the floor  
with two heavy Wizards on top of you; Natsu and Gray. Luckily Gray had his clothes on, or his boxers, you wouldn't want to touch any of his private parts when you were going to kick his ass.  
You pushed them away and pulled at their ears painfully, making them wriggle in a way that was just too funny.  
"AAH! That hurts!" they yelled in unison, _"Wow, they agree on something! And it's pain…*snickers*"_ you had a creepy grin plastered on your face; sometimes you could be even more merciless than Erza herself.  
"Now, what shall I do to you guys? I have a new technique I haven't been able to test on anyone yet, would you like to be my test subjects?"  
Both shook their heads feverishly, scared of what might happen next, "_, you shouldn't scare them so much. They'll probably just pee their pants. Especially Lucy." Happy chimed in.  
"Why are you including me with something I wasn't involved in? STUPID CAT, COME HERE!"  
Lucy was chasing Happy, you were punishing Natsu and Gray, and Elfman started a fight with some other guild mates because they weren't doing it the right way, the manly way. It never was a boring day, never.  
"Master, don't you love days like these? It's so much fun when everyone interacts with each other, isn't it?" Mirajane said while smiling fondly at her guild mates.  
"Mhm…As long as they don't break any more buildings I'm fine with it."  
Just as Master Makarov had uttered the last words a sound which sounded like a building collapsing,  
Macau came running in yelling something about "Natsu and Gray were attacked by _ and she's destroying the Ramar Restaurant as well".  
_"…I should just retire. I'm getting too old for this…"_Makarov thought while bawling like an infant.

* * *

**That wasn't too OOC, was it?**

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes, my English isn't the best and I would like to get some feedbacks! :D**

**Until Next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	2. Brat

**I really do love getting reviews! :3 Thank you, Onyx! ^^ Funny you should think that way, I just hope I didn't ruin that feeling with this fic... Not entirely happy about this, but meh! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you!**

* * *

You were sitting with Lucy, Cana and Juvia, talking about the Fairy Tail Festival which would you would all attend to.  
"Ah~, what if I meet some handsome who will sweep me off my feet! Kya, I hope I meet someone soon! It sucks to not have a boyfriend, especially when a certain Celestial Spirit keeps bringing it up…" Lucy's head was hanging down, she would always change her mood; suddenly she was happy then she was pretty depressed and then she would be happy again.  
"Don't you have Natsu?" Cana asked before she drank from a beer barrel, "You two are always together, or you two and Happy."  
"Juvia thinks Natsu-san likes Lucy-san! It seems like it, you should go for it, Lucy-san.  
Or even better, you should follow him around and gaze at him from a far and fantasize about how your life would have been like."  
Juvia had her hands on her bright red cheeks, with steam coming out from her nose and ears.  
"No thanks! I'd rather have a prince, someone who doesn't destroy every building he sees, *sigh*."  
You hummed, as to agree to what the blonde had just said. You ran your fingers through your [hair color] hair and sighed, making the three female Mages look at you.  
"What is wrong with _-san? Is something wrong?" Juvia asked with a worried face.  
You smiled at her and reassured her that nothing was wrong; the three young women believed you until your gaze landed upon a certain wizard. Your look changed from smiling to pouting, oh how you wanted to his, and he to be yours.  
"_," Cana started a bit hesitantly, "do you like…" the three female mages looked to where your gaze were and the water Mage and the Celestial Spirit user both gasped when they saw who you were looking at.  
In unison they all three whispered "You like Laxus?"  
You blushed and waved your hands, "N-No! Eh, I-I'm not in love with Laxus, ahahaha! He-he's not my type…re-really. He smokes cigars, he's rude and he doesn't even look at me!"  
Your blush had darkened, the three Mages were smirking,  
"Oh, really?" Cana said with a tone you found creepy.  
"No, why would you like Laxus. It's not like he's tall and super strong or anything." Lucy said while snickering,  
"J-Juvia thinks so, too! _-san and Laxus-san should go out!" Juvia yelled, making the whole guild look in your direction, even Laxus himself.  
Your face was as red as Gajeel's eyes and you could've sworn that steam was fuming out from your ears.  
Laxus laughed that manically laugh (you loved) and got up from his seat,  
"So _-chan fancies me, eh? I better do something about then, Hehehe!"  
And in just a few minutes both you and Laxus was gone by the speed of lightning, leaving a dumbfounded guild.  
"AAAH! That Laxus! He better not do anything stupid, that stupid brat!" Master Makarov screamed, he had been drinking and his anger towards his grandson was still visible.  
"What was that? Is _ going to be alright?" Cana asked no one in particular.  
Although the answer was in the air...

* * *

**I like Laxus :3 The characters might be OOC, but I can't write them the way Hiro-sama does, or any other great fanfiction writer do.**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	3. Ego Boost

**Ah~. Natsu Dragneel. He's such a cutie, let's hope I didn't ruin him with this ^^'**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

«AAAAAH! I'm done! I'm serious! » you screamed entering the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Natsu had gone and done it again; smashed another building and making you pay for it.

"Relax _. You're acting like somebody died, I checked; no one did." Natsu flashed his usual grin,

"They _could_ have, _could_have, Natsu. "You sighed and turned to look at the Fire Mage with a disappointed look.

"Please don't look at me like that, _! I hate it when you look at me like that…it makes me feel bad."

You couldn't help but snort and then smile at the cute pouting Dragon Slayer,

"Will you forgive me?" Natsu pleaded with irresistible puppy eyes,

"Yes, silly. Just don't ask me to help you out when no one else on your team will."

Natsu's face turned serious and he nodded, "Okay, but you'll have to do something for me first."

He walked towards you; his face was a little too close for your comfort, making your face burn.

He looked down, his cheeks painted with pink.

"W-what do you need?" you asked blushing,

He looked up at you with a huge grin, "You'll have to kiss me and say I'm way, way, way stronger than that pervert!"

"Uh…Sur-"before you could finish he was kissing you sweetly holding your head in his calloused yet gentle hands.

"Now say it!" he said, still holding your face close to his grinning,

"Yo-you're way better than that perv-err...Gray, I mean. "

Natsu kissed you again and again and again until Lucy told you to get a room. Which you did.

* * *

**I had fun writing this :3  
Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	4. PoutSleepBeachIsland!

**This turned out to be a little longer than intended...But more epic Grayness! He's totally my favorite! ;D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

It wasn't a big deal, nope, not at all. Gray was _completely_cool with you lying beside him in nothing but a white T-shirt with the Fairy Tail mark and strawberry panties (he couldn't forget how they looked like).

He was fine, he was cool;

_"It's nothing! I've seen Erza completely naked and wasn't affected…err…At least not as much as Natsu."_

Gray's train of thought neared its end when you rolled over and was now facing him. He swore his heart just stopped when he saw your lips pout in that cute way they always did,

heating up as he thought of the things he

could do with them he decided to take a stroll on the beach.

You had asked him if he was available for a mission, a quest to an island that had problems with some "evil" Mages.

It didn't take many days, or minutes for that matter, to get rid of the Mages. They were just thieves so it

was no biggie. And now the two of you got a vacation, Gray couldn't help but feel a little happy that it was just the two of you.

He didn't have any sort of intentions when he heard that the two of you would have to be

on the island for a few days since there weren't that many boats that were in the area.  
_  
"Wonder what the others at the guild are doing…Probably just fighting each other as usual. Oh, that reminds me; I'll have to get back at Natsu for-"_

"Why were you going around the village all by yourself?" a tired you asked while rubbing your eyes.

"Ah, that's just…I-I couldn't sleep, you were snoring to damn loud!" he 'tsk'ed' and looked away from your pouting expression.

"I don't snore, besides you could have woken me up. I know of ways to send people to dreamland, I help Natsu all the time."

You said and chuckled at Gray's blushing face.

"_He's so cute~!" _You thought,

"You'll probably just knock me out or something. That's not helping me; it's giving me a headache in the morning."

You didn't say anything but held out your arms towards the Ice Mage with a perplexed face. If you weren't going to hurt him, what the hell would you do?

You sighed and got up, walked towards Gray and grabbed him by the hand,

"You'll just have to trust me on this, Fullbuster. It won't hurt, at least not so much for you."

Gray's thoughts went quickly down the gutter and couldn't stop him from taking his own and your clothes off.

* * *

**Hehehehe! Oh Gray, Gray, Gray x]**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	5. Chuckles

**This had me a little confused, haha! God, I'm tired =_=**  
**Anyway, here you go!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you. (I want my own Mage, or more precisely; I want Gray T_T *sob*) **

* * *

«One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, « Mirajane counted the amount of complaints from clients out loud,

"Master, it doesn't look good. I think you should have a talk with _, look at the amount of complaints we've gotten, and this is only half of it."

Master Makarov sighed and let his hand go down his face; you had gone and done it. Again.

"I'll talk to her later, right now, "he jumped down from the bar counter and continued "I'm going to drink. "

* * *

"Hahahaha! I _so_ totally beat that guy, he's nothing, he's just a moron!" you boasted about your latest fight to Gajeel and Pantherlily, the little exceed, being really proud of taking out a pretty strong Mage (and a couple

of buildings).

"Hmmph, like I care. I didn't even see the guy, how do I know that you're not lying to my face, huh,_?"

You snorted and looked at the tall muscular man in front of you,

"I'm strong! I'm even stronger than you, not just you, but Pantherlily as well!" you pointed towards the partners which gave each other looks that said 'Yeah, right'.

A recognizable chuckle was to be heard behind Gajeel, when the person came to sight you smiled and waved your hand.

"What are a young maiden like you doing with these two questionable eh…gentlemen?" Loki's smooth voice was like a siren's voice. You found yourself getting happy and wanted to be with the Celestial Spirit in private.

"Che! I'm out of here, come on Lily, let's go home." The exceed followed his partner and bid the two of you a good night.

* * *

The two of you walked down the street of Magnolia arm in arm, Loki chuckled again, the sound of his voice making you blush and curious to exactly why you were blushing. It was the first time you blushed in his presence.

"I heard you got some complaints. How can a girl, no, a woman like you do such a thing? Not that I doubt your strength, but you always seemed so… calm. " He was smiling at you, even though you knew he was a playboy, that this was just him playing with your female and fragile heart, you realized you wanted his gaze to only be on you.

"Let's not talk about that right now. I'm flattered that you thought that about me, but Master is probably going to give me a whooping when I get back to the guild." You stopped in your tracks and had a Cheshire-like  
smile on your face,

"That is _if_ I get back to the guild. He won't be able to scold me if I'm not there, right?"

At this, Loki laughed loudly,

"You're so cute," he said between laughs, "but I think everyone at Fairy Tail is going to miss you if you decided to never show yourself again."

"I'll grace everyone with my presence when Master is out." You said with a British accent.

Loki entwined his hand in yours and cupped your cheek with his other hand, whispering in a soft voice;

"Or you could just be in my apartment for the time being and I'll keep you company, my princess."

It wouldn't strike you as a surprise if all your blood had gone to your head, because your head couldn't have felt any hotter. It didn't help when Loki leaned closer and kissed you in a oh-so-delicate way. He chuckled

again, why wouldn't he? Your expression was priceless, your mouth opened and closed like a fish's.

"You truly are an adorable woman, _." he purred.

* * *

**Liked this one, though the presence of Gajeel and Lily were kind of pointless...It started out as a Gajeel X Reader fic, but Loki took charge. What else to expect from the Lion.**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~. **


	6. Fish 'N' Flower

**Happy & Carla (is it Carla or Charle/s? o_O?) are so cute together ^^ Lily as well! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

«Geehee! My Lily is way better than your cat!"

"Nu-uh! Happy is super, super, super strong! He's the son of the Dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel! ME!"

"Aye! Wait, Natsu… If you're my father then…AH! I'm not going to inherit the family fish!"

"Why is it that you put the word 'fish' in every sentence?" Pantherlily asked, sweat dropping.

You, Wendy and Carla sighed in unison as the 'Lord of the Exceed' fight started,

"Hmmph! Pathetic! Not that I care if He-Cat wins or anything, all he thinks about is fish anyway."

Carla said with folded arms, Wendy laughed nervously and tried to tell Carla that the blue cat wasn't that bad. You, on the other hand, were thinking about what Carla had just said,

"Maybe it's love you feel?" you asked with your hands folded behind your head,

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"You're always talking about Happy or something he said, it's like you're fixated on him."

Carla jumped and her cheeks turned red, stuttering she tried to tell you that it wasn't like that, but you had hit the nail right on the head.

"Mmm, sure. It's not like that at all. "You smirked and the little white cat turned her tail to you, dragging Wendy after her.

"_, did Carla say anything about me?" Happy asked happily and sat down on the table in front of you.

"I'm not allowed to say, Happy." You smiled fondly at the blue cat,

"Could you ask her if she wants my fish?" the blush on cheeks was just too adorable and soon you were giggling at him.

"Sure, if you ask Gajeel if he wants to have my flower." You said and winked at the puzzled cat.

You looked at the two Dragonslayer argue about who of them had the strongest Exceed.

"Why would he want a flower?" Happy asked,

"It's a special kind of flower, a kind of flower he would like. Hopefully."

* * *

**Ehehehe...nice ending, huh? ^^'**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	7. Jelly & Jam

**This isn't very romantic, I guess it's difficult to get Jellal to like anyone else than Erza...Lucky girl...**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

Jellal never really talked. About anything, he would sit by himself with a frown, but you weren't the kind of person who enjoyed watching a human consumed in loneliness.

"Ultear, how is Jellal feeling these days?"

"He got a lot of stuff on his mind, concerning a couple of fairies."

"Or _one_ fairy." Meredy shot in and grinned. You knew it was about Erza Scarlet she was hinting towards.

"Mm…" you hummed, "I'll go check if he's hungry, he rarely eats anyways."

"That was taken straight out of nowhere..?" Ultear said, but didn't say anything else as she  
went to bed with Meredy.

"Hey, want some food, Jellal?"

"Hmm?" he looked at you with his kind eyes which had so much sadness in them.

"Food? Do you want some? I make a terrific jam and peanut butter sandwich."

"It's not necessary, but thanks for the offer, _."

You chuckled and Jellal gave you a quizzical look,

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny that Jelly eats jam. Get it? Jelly and jam; it's funny!"

"Jelly…?"

Sometimes you could come off as a little strange to him, but a friend was a friend, right?

* * *

**Yeah...not very funny... *is holding in her laughter***  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	8. Jerk

**Why are the guys in Fairy Tail so handsome? *_*  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

«I'm in love with you! »

It just slipped out, you wished you could take it back, but it was said.

You watched the man in front of you frown and he looked away.

"_Why did I say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
_  
"Really?"

You looked away, blushing furiously,

"Yeah, it was what I said..."

"I didn't know you had feelings, at all."

Looking up at him with tears in your eyes, you saw his smirk, the smirk you loved so much, oh why did you have to fall for the Sabertooth Mage, Sting Eucliffe?

He was a jerk, a handsome jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.

"Well I do, I have feelings for a jackass!" the tears streamed down your face and you wanted to leave, but you couldn't leave his side. He was from Sabertooth and you were from Fairy Tail,

not the best of guild friends, but it never bothered _you_. Although, in hindsight you wished you never told the Dragonslayer.

"That's not nice, _," he walked closer to you, his smirk still in place,

"here I thought you were a strong Mage, but instead…you're a weakling who 'loves' me. I don't need love, I need strength."

Was this really the guy you really loved? He had never been this cruel, there were times when he would praise you and your skills, but where had that gone?

"It sounds like you're afraid; Sting, afraid to actually open your heart to someone. But here I am, brave enough to tell you how I feel. If you have an answer I would like to hear it."

His smirk vanished, he looked a little angry, but only a few seconds went by and his smirk appeared again.

"Fine, if you want my answer I'll give you my answer."

And just like that the White Dragonslayer, Sting Eucliffe, had stolen your first kiss and your shattered heart again. He was a jerk.

* * *

**Sting...I just love him ^^  
And this was probably a little OOC, but I'm happy with it :D  
Until next time!**

-Teehee~.  



	9. Night of the Hair

**This was really short, but I thought it was a little sweet :3 Plus, the question "you" asked is something I've wondered about for a while x] Haha**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, you or Head & Shoulders **

* * *

At the opera in Magnolia tonight they played «_Carmen_", one of Freed Justine's favorite plays. He had invited you to come along on a night he had said "_…would be amazing and entertaining".  
_You didn't care for opera's or musicals, but you did care about Freed. If he wanted you to come you came, but you didn't enjoy it as much as he did. He mouthed the songs and weren't paying attention to anything else. You,  
however, could only pay attention to his hair and while looking at it you realized something.

"Freed?" you whispered, it was like he fell out of a trance and his attention was on you.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"How fast does your hair grow? After the whole Laxus incident you cut your hair, right?" he raised his eyebrow,

"But now it's long again…How can that be possible?"

He looked at you a little shocked (you were extremely random at times), but whispered back, smiling sweetly at you,

"I use Head & Shoulders, it's great."  
He pecked your lips and you sighed, being a little jealous of your boyfriend's incredible soft and long hair.

* * *

**Freed is sweet ^^**  
**Until next time! **

**-Teehee~.**


	10. Date Night

**Hibiki! He's kind of cute ^^**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

Hibiki Lates was so dreamy! He was your favorite Mage, not only was he handsome, but smart and caring as well. Sometimes you wished he would join Fairy Tail so you could talk to him on a daily basis.  
Tonight was the night of all the nights; you were going on a date with Hibiki and you were nervous about a lot of things; would you kiss, would you hold hands and etc.

Lucy, Cana and Erza were helping you pick out an outfit. Lucy wanted you to wear something cute and casual; Cana said you could wear whatever you wanted while  
chugging down on the six-pack of beer you _had_in the fridge and Erza… Let's just say the outfit she liked showed a little too much skin.

"_-chan, you look really cute!"  
Lucy beamed; you looked in the mirror and saw how red your face was.

"Are you sure I don't look a little… weird in this dress, Lucy? It's sweet of you to let me borrow this, but you know me; I'm a klutz and I don't want to ruin it."

You said, turning around so you could see how it was on you.

"The only thing that will be broken is your hymen if you play this the right way."  
Cana said and smirked, you laughed nervously while Lucy blushed a dark red with a shocked face, and Erza turned away and said something about someone acting 'improperly'.

"Oh, Cana! Please, I'm not that easy! I'm sure he's not like that, he's one of the Trimens from Blue Pegasus."

"I remember those guys… and Ichiya…" Erza said, and you all shivered at the thought of the little man.

* * *

You entered the restaurant Hibiki chose; apparently they had the greatest Lasagna ever made.

He was sitting in a booth in a corner, private and the light was dimmed; very romantic.

You walked over to the table, he stood up quickly and grabbed the chair opposite of his own and pulled it out for you. You smiled and thanked him,

"_He's so sweet!"_you thought and giggled.

"How are you feeling tonight, _-san?" Hibiki asked and sat down, his eyes were sparkling.

"I'm feeling very good and excited!" the words flew out of your mouth before you could stop them, Hibiki laughed at your giddiness.

"I'm glad that you feel that way. To be honest," he paused and held your hand in his and drew circles on it with his other hand, a small gesture that stirred a big feeling in your stomach.

"I never believed you'd actually say yes."

You were blushing and your mouth opened and closed as you looked in his eyes, then down at your hands and then his eyes again.

"S-sure you did. Why wouldn't I say yes to go out with you?"

Again the words flew out, but this time you were happy you had said them; it earned you a sweet kiss and many more throughout the night.

* * *

**The ending was a bit quick, but my inspiration/creativity have been robbed...What can a girl do *sigh*  
Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	11. Choose!

**Angst fic! Woot! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

He always said the perfect things, the most romantic, the most beautiful of all poems, but not to you. Lyon Bastia was madly in love with Juvia Lockser, and you were madly in love with Lyon.

"Juvia don't know what to do! Juvia love Gray-sama, but Lyon-sama is so-so-"

"Amazing?" you said begrudgingly, regretting it immediately.

Juvia blushed and started to stammer, none of the words were understandable. You felt bad for her, here she was; ready to choose between two great Mages (one of them didn't even think of her in that way, or at least that's what you thought), and apparently _you_were the only one who could help her with this problem.

Juvia sighed and laid her head on the table the two of you were sitting at. It was difficult for you, who were in love with Lyon, but Lyon was in love with Juvia, Juvia was in love with Gray and who knew who he liked?

"Who do you think you'll be happier with?" you asked and put your hand on top of hers,

"Juvia really do love Gray-sama, but Lyon-sama is so nice to her and it seems like he really like Juvia a lot…I have no clue on what to do, _-san."

It was the first time you had ever heard her referring to herself in first-person.

You removed your hand from hers and said (what you believed) what the right thing was;

"Talk to both of them and tell them how you feel; that you're not sure. Maybe you find out who you love the most." Juvia agreed to the "plan", although she wasn't  
positive about it, but what did she have to lose?

* * *

"_-san!" Juvia was running towards you smiling from ear to ear,

"_It seems like it went fine, wonder who it was?"_you thought and greeted her with a smile. You were standing in front of the Fairy Tail watching the Water Mage pant as she

had run to tell you the news you were waiting for.

"Juvia did it! Juvia told Gray-sama and Lyon-sama how she feels!"

You looked at her waiting for her to continue; when you never got the rest you realized she wanted you to ask.

"And it went good..?"

"Yes! I know who I love!"

"And it is?"

"Lyon-sama!"

Your heart sank, but you didn't want Juvia to know how you felt, so instead you kept your tears from falling and swallowed before you spoke.

"That's, that's great, Juvia! I'm so happy for you! I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have a-a job to do, sorry! But the best of luck and happiness to both of you!"

You shook her hand (not knowing why) and went to your imaginary job. At least your friend was happy and so was Lyon so it was great, right?

It still felt heartbreaking to know that your best friend was with the first guy you'd ever fell in love with.

* * *

**Angst. Yeah~...  
Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	12. My Hero, My Idol, My God

**Gilly~!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you!**

* * *

You had never in your entire life seen something _this_remarkable! It was frighteningly awesome and the way it was conducted was just pure, pure awesomeness! How on earth could he do that?

"You, sir, are my hero, my god, my idol, my-"

"Friends father?" Cana said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, Cana! Don't be like that, I think it's sweet that little _-chan is amazed by my strength and amazingly good looks." He winked at you and you got stars in your eyes.

Cana sighed and put her hand on her head, trying to comprehend why you so suddenly had gotten interested in her father, Gildarts.

After a lot of squealing (from you) and lessons on how to destroy a dark guild from Gildarts, you and Cana went for a stroll down the streets of Magnolia.

"You're lucky to have someone so powerful in your family, Cana-chan~." You said.

"Nah…It's nice that he knows that he's my father and all now, but I still feel there are things we should talk about."

Cana had a half smile on her face and you thought that maybe you shouldn't have said anything about her family.

You hummed in response since you didn't know what to answer after that, but being you, you found something funny to say to lighten the mood a little bit;

"He sure is hot, though!" you said with a big grin and two thumbs up.

The temptation was too big and Cana couldn't stop herself; you were splashing and kicking your legs with a quizzical look on your face repeating the words "_what"_and

_"why"_. The water was so cold…  
_  
"_Gildarts would have saved me by now and then he would take me home and we would sit in front of the fireplace and made love!" you yelled, Cana only laughed (until she heard the last part).

* * *

**Yeah...  
Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	13. Sweat & Smiles

**A really short one, but I kind of liked it :3**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

Your palms were sweaty, sweat dripped from your chin and you felt like dying. Rouge Cheney on the other hand seemed perfectly normal; or rather his body temperature wasn't on the "melting" scale.

"How the hell can you not be sweating? Can't you at least take of that jacket?"  
When you were hot you got short-tempered, very short-tempered. Natsu learned that the hard way being a Fire Mage of all things. It didn't help that the temperature was rising every second (that's what it felt like).

"No." He answered, you thought you saw him smile, but when did Rogue ever smile?

"But I'll take you to the beach, maybe the sea will help you cool down a little bit?"

Would you look at that; he smiled. He was smiling at you, not like Sting's smirk or Natsu's big goofy grin, but a sweet smile. The kind of smile a prince would have.

"Wow…It's so beautiful…" you said and reached out your hand to touch his face, which the Shadow Dragonslayer did not like.  
"Stop it, _! People are looking!" he said with gritted teeth.  
"But, but-" you tried.

People were staring and some laughed at you for being so dramatic, and honestly; you didn't know if it was the heat or just the fact that Rouge had the most beautiful smile in the universe that you were acting like a goof.

* * *

**Until next time! **

**-Teehee~.**


	14. Pure Ice

**I wasn't happy with the angsty ending with Lyon, so I kind of changed it x] **  
**Here's Lyon, again!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

He would often stare in your direction, a bit too often for your own comfort. It wasn't that you didn't like it, but he had a girlfriend who happened to be your best friend in the Fairy Tail guild. Why did Lyon Bastia have to be so handsome and forbidden to your touch? Things between Lyon and Juvia had been going great, that's what it seemed like, but in reality they didn't care for each other as much as they both thought they did. Juvia realized Gray was the one when he had declared that  
"_Juvia would never be [Lyon's] yours!"_

The feelings you had, had been bittersweet; it was your best friend who happened to be with the guy she loved or used to love, but he was also the guy you loved... On the one hand Juvia had chosen Lyon and he chose her, but on the other…they weren't really happy together. It didn't matter if they broke up and you would have gotten a chance with him, you would still be second in line. But if you did have a chance with him, would you really let that chance slip away? No way.

"Lyon," you said to the Ice Mage and sat down at his table in the Lamia Scale guild (you had taken a job nearby and wanted to see the famous Mage),

"I've been looking for you." You said and smiled, it was a lie and for you it seemed obvious. However he didn't show it with his stone face.

"And why is that, _ Mage?" he crossed his arms and leaned back, a little interested in what you were going to spill. You only smirked at him, feeling confident,

"Because I have an important announcement to make which concerns you."

"Oh, really? In what way does it concern me?" Now he smirked,

"Yeah, in a way that would change how you would look and think of me forever."

He chuckled and he ran his hands through his hair.

"I doubt that will happen, _-san. Do you know what I think of you now?"

"It will, because I love you and I just told you something that can never be taken back because I said it. Hopefully you love me, too, but I don't know, Lyon. How do you  
really think of me?"

He answered by standing up, dragging you out of the guild hall and into an unoccupied bathroom stall. The Ice he made with his bare hands was so pure, but Lyon was far from pure, he proved that to you.

* * *

**The part with the '_ Mage' means you can choose whatever kind of Mage you want to be, in case that wasn't clear :)  
The ending was rushed, but "you" got at least lucky (Y)**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	15. The Exhibitionist

**Gray 3 **  
**Because he's my favorite :3**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

«Everyone! Please help with the spring cleaning; if everyone helps it would go a lot faster!"  
Mirajane shouted while smiling and trying to encourage the Guild members to clean, which was easier said than done.

"But Mira-chan!"

The men whined, the women were giggling and cleaning, when they were done everyone was going out to shop for whatever they wanted. Mostly clothes, of course. Every woman helped, except from _you_, you were busy arguing with Gray. The Ice Mage had "forgotten" to wear underwear, you weren't convinced by his red face and rather girlish shrieks as you tried to pull away Happy he held in front of his joystick.*

"Gray, relax! It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, admit it; you're a nudist, not an exhibitionist."  
You continued to pull Happy who were freaking out and begging you to get him away from Gray and his private parts.

"I'll relax when you let me get dressed! I'm not a nudist nor an exhibitionist! It's because of my training!"

As Happy gained his "freedom" you jumped at Gray, who was still naked, and started another discussion. Everyone in the Guild was laughing and some were blushing and making whistling noises. Gray shrieked some more and Natsu ran towards the two of you and yelled that he too wanted to join in on this fight. Unluckily for Gray, Natsu jumped up in the air and landed right on top of you. Gray did _not_shriek, his painful scream was heard throughout Magnolia.

"Scream like a man, Gray!"

Elfman cheered on his fellow guild mate, not that it helped Gray at all.

* * *

**Another short one! **  
**Joystick - remembered it from Gintama, I thought it was kind of funny x]**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	16. War & Love

**Natsu!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

«Elfman and Ever sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
You and Lisanna sang, Evergreen was screaming and blushing just like her "partner" Elfman did.

"We're not together!"  
Evergreen shouted

"Yeah, I'm a man!"  
Elfman said, Evergreen turned and demanded an explanation for that comment, and not too soon the two of them were arguing.

"Aren't they cute together? They're perfect for each other, too bad they don't see it."  
You said and grinned as Ever "gently" slapped Elfman.

"Ouch…Yeah, but shouldn't couples be more lovey-dovey and not….like them?"  
Lisanna ducked when a beer glass was thrown her way, another argument had started and it was between the two rivals; Natsu and Gray.

"Lizard eyes!"

"Creep!"

"Moron!"

"Moron…er!"

"What a comeback, Natsu!"  
You said and he spun around to look at the commenter.

"It's a word! I know it is!"

"Aha, sure it is, I didn't say anything else. I gave you a comment, sweetie, that's all."

He snorted and plumped down beside you and made an extremely cute pout. You kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, he grinned his goofy grin and his cheeks were tinted. The sweet moment ended when Gray shot a comment at Natsu, and soon they were exactly where they had started; in a fight.

* * *

**I posted another one :3 Woot woot!**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	17. Shock

**A Gajeel fic! Not very romantic, but he isn't so it adds up! ;)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

It was difficult to get his attention, he just wasn't that interested in girls. That was the conclusion you had come to, Gajeel was ignorant

towards weak people and here you were feeling weak after losing a fight with Natsu. You took another sip from your glass filled with

delicious beer and sighed.

"Congratulations on your loss!"

Gajeel plumed down on the opposite side, Lily was nowhere to be seen which was odd. The two of them were always together.

"Shut up! I didn't lose! I just _let_ him win, he's been a little off his game lately so I thought I should give the boy a break, alright?"

Gajeel didn't look convinced, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, right! You lost because you're weak and a coward."

"Oh yeah? You think I'm a coward? I'll prove you wrong by doing something NO ONE in this guild would ever have the guts to do!"

His grin faltered a bit, but he continued to look at you and said;

"And what is that, little _?"

"This!"

You said and leaned across the table and kissed him on the lips.

People gasped, some whistled, but most people were in complete shock.

"Hah! There! I told you that I'm no coward, stupid Gajeel!"

You drank what was left of the beer and grinned at the Iron Dragonslayer which was still in shock and his cheeks had gotten a reddish

color to them.

* * *

**Gajeel! There! Hah! He needs some love, that shockingly awesome...dude... **  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	18. Celebrate

**Forgot to write SPOILER for those who haven't read the latest chapter, sorry! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

Laxus wanted to celebrate after the match between him and Raven Tail, you didn't mind, but it was the way he wanted to celebrate that  
made you a little doubtful.

"You know...You have just won a battle, why battle again? Can't we sit down and drink lemonade or some beer, instead of this?"You asked with a bored expression, Laxus was grinning like an idiot and so was Natsu. After battling Raven Tail Natsu wanted to have another fight with Laxus, not a big surprise.

"I'll just beat Natsu, and then the two of us can find a room or something."

You sighed in embarrassment, keeping private things inside the bedroom wasn't one of his strong points, but at least he did _do_stuff withyou. Stuff you didn't want to think about around people, the memories were quite vivid.

* * *

**Very short, but okay?**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	19. Tickle Me

**Loki/Leo again!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

«Loki~! Stop it, it tickles! »  
You tried to push his hands away, but he was too strong.

"Why?"

He purred in your ear, making you shiver. He stopped his attack on your abdomen and pecked you on the nose. Loki had a lot of cat traits,

like the purring, nuzzling and the sudden want to play. You adored him for it and even more since you were the only one he would ever show

this side of him too, and you weren't even his master.

"I love you, Loki. Or should I say Leo?"

"Doesn't matter, either is fine with me, my dear."

"Kitty, then!"

You could've died; it should be a felony to tickle someone so much it hurts (in a good masochistic way).

* * *

**A fun title would be "Tickle Me, Elmo", but this isn't Sesame Street -_-**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	20. Gifts

**Hibiki again, a request from _HinaSnowBastia_.  
I'm also writing a drabble/short story with Zeref, a request from _MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster_.  
It's fine if you guys send me requests, so if there's a character you want to read more about just send me a message or leave a review :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

Hibiki was the perfect boyfriend; he would bring you flowers, chocolate, books and clothes. You didn't feel okay with getting gifts from him so often, but he would hear no of it.

"This dress goes perfectly with your eyes, you look stunning, sweetheart!"

"Oh, Hibiki…You're making me blush! Thank you, I love you, honey."  
You said and pecked his lips.

"It's not difficult to find something you don't look good in, you look good in pretty much everything."

"But I do look even better without anything at all, right?"

"…"

You giggled at his expression; it was between shock and something else.

He finally answered you,

"Yes. You look the best in Eve's suit."*

and kissed you again, but this time more passionately.

* * *

*** - Eve's suit, haha! Forgot that there's actually a character named Eve and he wears a suit...Lol!**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	21. Zeref

******As the title of the chapter, our next bachelor is none other than ZEREF!**  
**Not a whole lot of romance here, but I'm trying to keep him in character. He doesn't seem like the romantic type, and I haven't seen a lot of him either. Anyway; enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

The first time you saw Zeref, the most dangerous and evil Mage in all history, you didn't feel fear. You felt sad, pity towards him. He seemed harmless and you wanted to help him, but Natsu had stopped you, Natsu said Zeref ruined his special scarf he got from Igneel. After being separated from Natsu and the others, you found Zeref unconscious in the woods. You didn't know what to do, you were hurt after an attack from Grimoire Heart and you didn't have a lot of magic left. There wasn't much to do, but you stayed by his side, you felt you _had _too. Zeref started to stir and soon he was awake.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm _. You're in the forest on Tenrou Island. How are you feeling?"

He looked around and then at you, he sighed and leaned at the tree trunk.

"Nothing but anger and sadness…Did I…Did I do that to you?"

He pointed towards your wound, he looked even sadder than before now.

"No,"

You shook your head,

"it was done by some Mage's from Grimoire Heart, and they've taken over the Island."

You explained the situation for him, as much of it you had found out. It wasn't much, but he deserved to know, that's what you thought.

* * *

"Are you alright, _?"

Makarov asked, he was grinning at you with a beer glass in his hand.

"Oh, yeah! Of course, Master. I was just thinking about something."

You said and smiled. You hadn't forgotten about your meeting with the Dark Wizard Zeref, you didn't want to forget.  
Makarov 'hmm'-ed, you had changed after the incident at Tenrou Island, and he wasn't sure if you had changed for the good.

* * *

**The meeting with Zeref was a flashback, BTW. x]**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	22. Vanilla or Strawberry?

**Another chapter up! Enjoy! :)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

Sting Eucliffe and Natsu Dragneel. Two Dragonslayers. Two strong men. Two idiots. Both had declared you as theirs, Sting wanted you to

join Sabertooth while Natsu just wanted you to be his. You liked both of them, you wanted to spend time with both of them, but it wasn't

easy. Sting could never be quiet; he had to shoot mean words at Natsu who reacted every single time by starting some kind of contest.

"Stop it! Can't you guys act your age?"

"YES, _I _CAN!"

They shouted in unison and glared at each other. You sighed angrily and stomped off to the nearest café, you were hungry and now one, or both of them, had to buy you ice cream.

"Don't eat too much! I want some, too…"  
Natsu said with the cutest expression ever made.

"What about me, _? Can't I have some?"  
Sting said with a smirk that was extremely hot.

And now you weren't sure on what to do, on the one side the cutest Dragonslayer sat and looked adorable, on the other sat the hottest

Dragonslayer and oozed of sex. It was like choosing between vanilla and strawberry flavored ice cream; not easy.

You looked between them and figured you didn't want to make your choice yet, so you sat between them and tried to figure out who you

would fit best with. One thing was clear, regardless of which guy you decided to choose; you were still going to be a member of Fairy Tail,

and Fairy Tail only.

* * *

**Difficult, huh?**  
** Which will it be; Natsu the master of Fire, or Sting the master of...sexiness? x] **  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	23. Frogs & Songs

**Rogue again! **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! :D**

* * *

Rogue watched you from behind, his footsteps were nearly soundless, but you knew he was there.  
Frosch made it very clear that both of them were following you, since his singing was rather loud.  
Earlier that day you had told Rogue and Frosch about a mission you were doing. Apparently it was too dangerous for you to go alone, so the two Sabertooth members joined you on the quest for jewels.

"You guys...I can do this myself, it's not dangerous. It's basically nothing."

"It's always just 'nothing', but the last time you almost got killed, remember? If it hadn't been for Sting and I to  
have been there you'd be rotting in the ground."

You scoffed and laughed,  
"I wouldn't be dead, hurt maybe, but definitely not dead!"

"Frosch thinks you'd be a rotting corpse!"

"Oh, shut up you stupid frog!"

Rogue chuckled adn Frosch jumped up on Rogue's shoulder and started to sing again. This was going to be a

very long trip and to believe that the town where the quest took place was 2 hours away. Oh,joy!

Rogue grabbed your hand and squeezed it, you sighed and intertwined your fingers with his.

Okay, maybe this was going to be fun, after all.

* * *

**Another short one!**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	24. You or You?

**Loke vs. Hibiki! Who'll win _your_ heart? :D**  
**Btw, I've written Loke's name wrong, I used to call him "Lok_i_", sorry for that. :)**  
**And another note, this will be next last chapter, can't believe this will be the 24th chapter, omg! :O**  
**The 25th chapter will be the last and I thought that YOU guys can vote for your favorite to be in the last chapter. You can send me a message or review :) If no one votes, then I'll just pick MY favorite ^^**  
**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed these chapters, it's been fun writing them and even more getting reviews :D**  
**So thank you all so much and this won't be much longer, but thanks again!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you! ;D**

* * *

Loke and you were walking through town, looking for a place to eat lunch. It was nice walking down the streets of Magnolia with him, even though the two of you kept meeting his ex-girlfriends as you went further down the street.

"_-chan!"  
A voice called, a very familiar voice. You turned around and grinned,

"Hibiki! Oh my God! What are you doing here?"  
You ran up to him and hugged him, he chuckled and hugged you back. Loki walked up behind and coughed, making his presence very clear.

"I'm just in town, Ichiya-senpai asked me to deliver something to Master Makarov. Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you; I'm Hibiki Lates."

"Oh...Hibiki Lates? I think I've heard that name somewhere else. I'm Loke, nice to meet you, as well."  
Loke said, he turned his head, it was like he didn't want Hibiki to look at him.

"My two favorite Mage's! Hibiki, join us, we're going to get some lunch. It's okay for you, Loke?"

Loke looked at you with raised eyebrows, he was acting weird and you wanted to know why.

"Excuse us for a moment, Hibiki."

You said and smiled at Hibiki who smiled his ever beautiful smile. You grabbed Loke's arm and pulled him close and whispered:

"What? He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, sure. It's nothing. I just thought you and _I_were going to lunch, I didn't know another one was tagging along."

You sighed, but smiled at the Celestial Spirit.

The two of you joined Hibiki and the three of you set out on a search for a place to eat. Magnolia had gotten a lot of

tourists lately, cafe's, restaurants, diners and etc, were filled with people.

"There's no available seats anywhere!"

You said, you were hungry and needed to eat, you could have eaten a guy in the same size as Elfman at this point.

"Why can't we just buy some food and make it at your place, _?"

Hibiki asked smiling and grabbed your hand in his. Loke saw this, he said;

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll go with you, _, so can Hibiki-san stay at your place while we're buying the supplies."

and grabbed your other free hand, he squeezed it lightly and winked at you, then he gave Hibiki a (you wanted to say 'playful') smirk.

"Oh, no, I'll go with you. If _ want me to come, of course."

Hibiki said and pulled you to his chest, you let go of Loke's hand to not to fall on Hibiki.

You were confused, where did the hand-holding come from? Sure, they were both known for their very good looks and their fans, but still; it was _you_. Their very unromantic friend.

You had known both of them for a long time and the first time they met, it seemed like they were 'fighting' for your attention. What was this? A 'territorial' fight?

"W-wait a second! Yes, we can go to my place, but then both of you can either come with me or stay at my place."

You said and placed your arms on your hips, looking between the two of them who were giving each other death glares.

Loke sighed, pushed his glasses up and smiled.

"Sure. I'm-no, we're sorry."  
Loke said, he put his hand on his chest and looked at Hibiki, who returned the smile.

"Loke-san is right. It's been a while since I saw you and I thought I could have you for myself for a little while. I'm sorry,_ and Loke-san."

You gave them both a skeptical look, but you couldn't stay mad at them, they were too precious to you.

"Okay. _I'll_ go the store, you can relax and talk about...whatever guys like you talk about and we'll have a BIG meal!"

You said and grinned, you were looking forward to the eating part, but also the part where your two favorite Mage's sat with you.

The three of you walked up the streets to your apartment, the two male's gave each other looks the entire way back to your place, but you didn't notice. You could only think about the food.

"_I can't wait!"  
_you thought and skipped ahead, giggling like an insane person.

* * *

**Insane in the membrane! Insane, got no brain!  
Sorry...Watched Dickie Roberts last night and this(^) got stuck x]**  
**Until next time!**

**-Teehee~.**


	25. Playing With The Big Boys

**The final chapter of "The Life in the Fairy Tail Guild" is here! Woot Woot! :D  
Since there were only dos votos (or 2 votes) I chose to write about both Laxus and Zeref since those were the names that were mentioned. So thank you to Onyx Lacrimosa and DTKidForever for your votes!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or you!  
**_  
_

* * *

_~Playing with Lightning~  
_

He was pissed. You were happy. Electricity was in the air and not the good kind,

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Laxus were looming over you, he was so big and you were so small, but you didn't care about the different sizes, you cared about teasing the tall man until he realized that he wasn't strong, emotionally meant, of course.

"I said you should stop wearing that jacket, it kind of takes away your masculinity. The fur on the hood, really? It looks weird, sweetie."

You said and smiled sweetly at the furious Mage.

"It looks fine! And that wasn't what I wanted you to repeat, you said something else...something only that old geezer knows about. How did you know that?"

You mouthed an 'oh' and tried to look like you didn't know what he was talking about, of course you knew what he talked about, you had just mentioned it!

"Laxus,"  
you started and folded your arms,

"you don't think that I would tell anyone about your-"

"Watch it!"

"old hobbies. Besides, I think that it's an extremely cute side of you, honey."

He looked away, he didn't blush, but it wasn't far from. You giggled and took a picture out of your shirt's pocket, Laxus grabbed it so fast you couldn't even blink.

"This. This is the reason why I don't tell you _anything _about my past."

He crumbled the photo of him as a child in a pink dress with make-up and styled hair smiling to the photographer (you believed to be Master Makarov). A dark smirk spread across Laxus' face, the kind of smirk he would usually wear right before the two of you engaged in some...intimate actions.

"I'll show you just how masculine I can be, _."

"O-oh, Laxus~."  
you said as he lifted you up in his arms and ran off to the nearest place to "lie down".

* * *

_~Playing with the Dark Mage~_

You were sitting by your desk in your apartment, reading the _Sorcerer Magazine. _They, or Jason (the journalist), had written an article about Fairy Tail and what happened at the tournament. Almost every paragraph had the word 'cool' in it, there were pictures of a beaten up Natsu with his thumb up and with a big grin on his face, as usual.  
You smiled and looked out of the window, it was quiet outside,

"_People must be asleep by now."_

you thought and laid your head down on your desk, you had closed your eyes for 10 seconds (or something like that) when someone opened your front door. You tip-toed to the wall, thinking it probably was Natsu and Happy whom had gone out of food again. But there were no Dragonslayer nor an Exceed to be seen, only a dark Mage you thought you'd never see again; Zeref.  
You didn't know what to do, the last time you saw him he was riding the Dragon Acnologia and destroying Tenrou Island.  
You couldn't move because of the shock of seeing Zeref in your home, staring at you with those beautifully dark orbs of his. He saw right through your 'hiding place', he could sense your magic which weren't that difficult to notice for the old and very wise dark Wizard.

"_ _...?"

Your breathing hitched in your throat when he said your name, you tip-toed over to your desk trying to find your cellphone and call someone, didn't matter who, just someone who could help you with your intruder problem.

"_."

You jumped and spun around facing the dark Mage who reached out his hand and grabbed your collar and pulled you to him. The kiss was...forced, but passionate and sweet.

Your head shot up from the desk, a pool of saliva lied next to the _Sorcerer Magazine _you were reading earlier. You wiped your chin, your cheeks were flushed and your eyes were foggy; you looked like you just had a make-out session (which you _kind of _had).

_"It was only a dream, yes, that was what it was. A dream!"  
_You thought and went for a cold shower, you sorely needed one after that ki-dream!

* * *

**Yeah...Finished with 25 chapters. I must say, I'm kind of happy I'm finished, I ran out of ideas and Fairy Tail and the characters is out of my...skill zone, or something.I'm not good writing them or putting them in their usual (crazyweirdscary) environment. However, I had fun writing these chapters and I hope you guys liked it, too.**  
**Thank you for the reviews, the people who favored and read this fic!**  
**A big thank you to you all. **

**-Teehee~.**

_Ps: It sounded like an Academy Award speech to my ears, sorry about that x]_


End file.
